


Crazy in love

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Lust, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Coming back to the hotel after the game against Sassuolo.





	Crazy in love

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually just the run-up to sex. A tiny bit of daddy kink is included.

"Come on - "

It's hard to actually use the card for unlocking their room door with Cristiano's hands sliding down his hips while Cris presses himself against his back, panting in his ear.

"Hurry up, Paulo - "

His hungry voice makes Paulo gasp, and his hands actually shake as he puts the finally found card against the sensor.

"I need you so fucking much - "

Paulo can tell that; he feels his hard-on pressing against his hip from behind.

The door open with a click and the both practically fall inside, Cristiano forcefully pushes him in the gall and slams the door closed without even looking back at it. 

Paulo turns around, looking at him defiantly without saying a word and Ronaldo stops, just for two or three seconds, breathing heavily, with his pupils dilated pupils and half-open mouth. The makeout session in the lift was not enough, no, it was just the first flame - no, actually the second.

Or third.

The first one was on the pitch when Cris hugged him and pressed their foreheads together, it worked just like it always did, sending electric shocks through his body when he felt Cristiano's sweaty strong body so close.

The second flame was brought to life in the showers when Cris just wrapped his hand around naked Paulo's waist and pulled him close.

_I wanna fuck you right here, under the running water._

That was all he could say before they were not alone again - and it gave Paulo some really awkward time trying to hide his semi-hard cock.

And both these moments have culminated into this third one - as soon as the lift door had closed behind them, Cristiano pressed him against the wall roughly, taking over his lips as he gasped in surprise at the abrupt move.

 " _You make me so horny_ \- " he exhaled against Paulo's cheek after he pulled back, well, at least head-wise, since his body was still pressed against Dybala's. 

Paulo couldn't answer - he was always lost for words when Cristiano was _like this_ \- acting like an animal in the heat, pressing himself against Paulo with full force, breathing out against his face, mumbling something about him being _his_ , being _a tease_ or being _his jewel_ , _his own La Joya_. It turned him own, the feeling of Cris' strong hands, his muscles, his voice, his eyes, all so close for him to see and feel and touch and absorb with every part of his body.

And now here they were, staring each other in the eyes, unspoken heavy hunger and passion and lust in the air around them - and then, Ronaldo just made two quick steps towards him and grabbed him, pulled his face closer to kiss him, and when the first touch of their lips, careful and testing, took a twisted turn to a full-on passionate and lustful makeout, Cristiano started to fight with the tie on Paulo's neck.

Paulo pulled away, breathless, still feeling the taste of Cris' tongue and lips, and he watched Ronaldo get rid of the tie and follow on the shirt buttons as in slow motion - 

It was too slow and too little, God, he needed him now, he needed to feel Cris' big and warm hands on his naked body, it was exactly the same passionate craving that led him in CR7 arms in the first place - he wanted him to be the guy who holds him in a strong embrace, gives him wet, sloppy kisses and licks his exposed neck and moans in his ear - 

His shaking fingers found their way to his own belt and he started unbuttoning it while Cristiano was still working on his shirt.

 _Fuck, fuck, he needed this so much_ \- he was short of breath already and his attempts to undo his pants grew more desperate as it was taking longer than he'd expected -

He let out a desperate groan, tilting his head back, wishing Cristiano could just fuck him now, right now in that exact moment because he was aching for it, feeling as horny as never.

"Come on," Cristiano's voice brought him back to reality as he pulled the shirt off his shoulders, throwing it on the floor. "I wanna fuck you against the wall - "

"Yes - " he moaned, letting Cris push him back to the wall, and he felt so weak, like a ragdoll, ready to let Cristiano do anything to him - anything that would get him rid of the fire burning in him.

 "Pull that down," he exhales and he's gone, his body heat missing makes Paul whine and want to cry his name, make him come back immediately, but he knows he needs to find the condoms or lube or whatever, so he just fights with the button and zip of his pants again, winning this time. He pulled his pants down and got them off one leg when Cris came back, just in the process of opening the condom package with his teeth.

"And the briefs?" Cris asked, raising his voice.

"They're yours," Paulo breathed out, showing the signature CR7 sign on its side.

Cristiano came closer, a devilish smile playing on his lips. "You really love showing who you belong to, right, boy?" He unzipped his own pants swiftly and unbuttoned them with one hand, the same hand that was still holding the condom in between the fingers, while his other hand just grabbed Paulo by his hair, tilting his head back until it was touching the wall behind him. "How does it feel?" he whispered, voice heavy with lust.

"A-amazing," Paulo stuttered, not sure what exactly was Cris talking about. 

Cristiano smiled some more, showing his perfectly white teeth, and his wandering hand finally found its way to Paulo's underwear. "I'm glad," he said, tilting Paulo's head to one side, exposing the skin of his neck to his own hungry kisses. "I like this filling."

He forced his leg in between Paulo's thighs to rub against his crotch, and Paulo willingly opened his legs more, moaning and biting his lip, hoping Cris would hold him in case of need because in that moment he felt just like fainting.

 "So eager, so ready - " Cris hissed against Paulo's skin, pulling his underwear down hastily, not giving a fuck about ruining it - he'll, he'd give Paulo thousands of those.

"I've been ready since before the match - "

"I know, baby." He made Paulo lift one leg, then the other, to get him out of the now useless piece of clothing. "But isn't it better now? After the game?"

"Yes - Daddy - "

Something in Ronaldo's eyes has changed, the sparkle grew darker and more lustful than before and his whole body froze, just for a millisecond. "Yeah? You liked Daddy's celebration tonight, baby?"

" _Yes_ \- !" Paulo's hands were frantically trying to get Cris undressed as well, though with the weakness and shivers it proved to be much harder than it seemed.

"Daddy claimed you - and your celebration - now everyone knows - whose name you scream at night - am I right, baby boy?"

"Yes - yes - of course - "

"Good boy," Cris moaned, biting his lip harshly as Paulo has finally freed his cock from his pants and underwear. "My pretty Paulino - " He pressed Paulo back against the wall, showing him what to do next. "Put your legs around me - Don't worry, I've got you - "

It was actually Paulo's favorite position - being held by Cris' strong arms, pressed against the wall with his legs wrapped around Cristiano's waist, his own back and head bumping against the wall behind him occasionally in a steady rhythm. Sometimes it would hurt but Dybala didn't care, he could bleed or scream and still be happy with Cristiano's big - 

"Fuck, you really prepared yourself well," Cris muttered in a low voice.

"I knew we would end up like this," Paulo breathed out, wrapping his legs around Cris' waist.

"What if I sent you to your room instead?"

"I would - " He wheezed and bit his lip, trying to refrain from moaning too loud as Cris' finger pushed inside. "I would - use a dildo - "

"Do you do that often?"

"When I'm not with you - "

"You're so fucking precious, baby." The kiss he gave to Paulo was sweet, tender and loving, the complete opposite of what his hands were doing.

Paulo smiled, closing his eyes, and he felt the fingers leaving him, probably finding him prepared enough, only to be replaced by Cris' cock.

He bit the inside of his mouth roughly as he buried his face in the crook of Cristiano's neck, thinking about one thing only - _how to not alarm the whole hotel floor with his future screams_.


End file.
